A Fire Lit Night
by stuff456789
Summary: Stuff (Me) as a Pikachu has a weird night.


Stuff the Pikachu and Torchy the Torchic was walking through Amp Plains. They weren't on a mission today: they were simply level grinding. The rest of their team had called in sick, so Stuff and Torchy were grinding on their own. They defeated every enemy in their way and happily snatched up everything valuable.

"We are so pwning everyone!" said Stuff cheerfully as they cleared out the monster house.

"Yeah, I know! But... where's the exit?" asked Torchy.

They were walking confusingly throughout the current floor, having not yet found the stairway that lead to the next floor (even though plains were supposed to be flat). They continued to walk around when they started hearing noises.

"Hey... Do you hear that?" asked Stuff.

They were indeed hearing music, romance music at that.

"Oh! I love Gardevoir Waltz!" said Torchy as she swooned to the music. Stuff was confused though, he was a human who had somehow turned into a Pokemon, on the day he met Torchy no less.

"I wonder if it's the shopkeepers... Come on! I have Poke to spend!" said Stuff, leading Torchy around a corner. They found a doorway with posters around it. It showed Pokemon in various suggestive poses. Above the doorway was a sign that said: "Gallade's Strip Club". Stuff looked curious; Torchy looked repulsed.

"A strip club!? Ugh! Strip clubs are humiliating to woman Pokemon!" said Torchy. She turned to Stuff, who was looking at the posters with a blush. She got angry. "If you like gawking at women, then you go in there and ask for directions to the next floor!"

"Huh? Oh- yeah, sorry." said Stuff. He ran into the doorway, as Torchy stayed outside. The place looked like a typical strip club, except Pokemon-ized. Female Pokemon were wearing slutty clothing, and they danced in front of men, and rarely, woman. Gardevoirs were the most common strippers, and they danced around the strip pole, satisfying the perverted Pokemon. There was also private dances, where Bellossoms' danced, with only their leaf skirts on their body, along with a bra. If you paid enough money, the Bellossoms would show you to the "back room." Stuff looked down and he saw a bulge poking out of his shorts. He put his hands in front, not wanting to show his erection. Then, he heard laughing.

"Don't hide that. We're all friends here." said a voice.

Stuff turned and saw a Gallade, who was presumably the owner. He had shades, a pimpish hat, and a jeweled cane. Two Gardevoirs were fawning over him, and they both looked horny. The Gallade extended his arm. "Hello, I see that you're new in these parts. I'm the owner." Stuff shook his arm.

"Well thanks, but I'm only here for directions." said Stuff, trying to put away all perverted thoughts.

"Sad. You could have lots of fun here. How about I offer you a free dance before I give you directions?" asked the Gallade.

"I'm sorry, but my friend is waiting outside, and she doesn't like strip clubs." said Stuff.

"Oh don't worry, I could take care of her. Rose honey, could you go entertain him?" asked the Gallade. One of the Gardevoir's looked disappointed, but decided to go with Stuff. She brought him over to a chair and a stripper pole. Stuff sat down and Rose began dancing. She swung around, showing off her body and occasionally showed off her suggestive parts to Stuff. Stuff felt his erection go longer. Rose noticed this and smiled.

"So... Is it your first time?" asked Rose.

"My first what?" asked Stuff.

"Have you ever had sex before?" asked Rose.

"Umm... No." said Stuff, who felt awkward answering this question. "Ooooh... A virgin. Virgins get to have a private dance for free." said Rose. She winked at him and grabbed his arm. Stuff began to think of how wrong this is. But another part of his brain said to go on with it. She led him to another room and sat him in a more comfortable chair. Rose called to one of the Bellossoms, and she gladly came over.

"Let's get this started, Master Gallade is inviting me to his room later!" said the Bellossom. She then began dancing along with Rose, both of them showing their sluttiest poses. Stuff peered under the Bellossom's skirt and saw that she wasn't wearing any panties. He moaned as his erection attempted to spring free. Meanwhile, Rose and the Bellossom loved the effect they were putting on Stuff. They began to do more poses, like Rose putting her crotch near the Bellossom's face. The Bellossom blushed, and Stuff began to wonder if the Bellossom was bisexual. Soon, the dance ended, but Rose wasn't over with him yet.

"Hee hee hee... You clearly want to have some fun... How about we go into the backroom..." said Rose, and she tried to drag Stuff.

"NO! THIS IS WRONG!" yelled Stuff.

Normally, he wouldn't pass an offer up like this. But Stuff never had sex as a human. And he wondered whether having sex as a Pokemon would be different.

"Don't worry, all of your thoughts will go away." said the Rose as she stared into Stuff. Then Stuff began to feel sleepy, and he slowly realized that Rose was using Hypnosis on him. Stuff then attempted to thunderbolt her, but he missed. Stuff then fell into Rose's control. Happy, she led him to the back room. There was a pimp style bed and chains for those who were into bondage. Rose pushed Stuff onto the bed.

"N-No... Stop..." said Stuff.

"I know you're going to enjoy this, so stop complaining." said Rose. She then stripped herself of all of her clothes, showing off her hot body. She then went over to Stuff and pulled off his pants, showing his 6 inc erection. Rose then smiled to him before she gave his member a long lick. Stuff moaned as her tongue pleasured his cock. She kept licking, waiting till the Hypnosis would wear off, so that Stuff could begin fucking her. Stuff's tail hardened like his cock. She began rubbing his tail as she sucked him off, getting moans of appreciation from Stuff.

"P-Please... I-I-I want to fuck you..." said Stuff.

"Told you you'd enjoy it." said Rose.

She then stopped sucking him off and laid down on the bed. Her hole was dripping, and it welcomed Stuff. He didn't know how to fuck her. To experiment a bit, he took out two fingers and plunged them into Rose's pussy and she immediately screamed. However, it was a scream of bliss. Stuff licked his fingers and found her juices to be quite tasty. He bent down and took a lick from her pussy. It tasted much better than licking it from his own fingers. He plunged his tongue inside as Rose continued to scream orgasmic screams. She tasted delicious and Stuff's tongue explored her, wanting to find more of her delicious juices.

"F-For a first timer, you're pretty good!" said Rose. Stuff then stopped licking her and smiled.

"Hold on... I'm going to try something." said Stuff. He went up her body and his tail moved. In an instant, his tail plunged into her pussy, which was large from her nights with her master. She screamed, wanting more. Happy that he did something right, Stuff then sat up, showing off his cock. Rose stood up a little and then sucked him. She deep throated his cock, which was perfectly hard and long enough. Stuff, curious, touched her breasts. Her moans voiced her approval and he began rubbing them. They both moaned as they fucked each other, when suddenly they heard the door opening.

"I thought you would want some company." said the voice, which belonged to the Gallade. Right next to him was Torchy. She was smirking and was blushing. She looked horny and Gallade smirked. "I had some fun with her a bit. Hope you don't mind." He left the room, leaving all three of them.


End file.
